


love is a trap he will not fall into

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Once Upon A Time. any. Creating a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a trap he will not fall into

Killian feels it growing, slow but relentless. A pang, a tightness, a rock pressing down on his chest, a band of silk skimming across his flesh. The taste of honey, too much of it, a surfeit of sweetness dripping from his lips, too intense to be pleasure.

Killian knows this feeling. He knows that this is love. The earliest form of it, the most intoxicating.

The only other time he has loved, it nearly destroyed him. It turned him into a monster, and he's still not sure if he'll ever be anything but.

Last time, he lost everything. This time, he wants to win. He walks away from love.

His heart feels like ash, like a smear of used coal. He doesn't change his mind.

He's still atoning for the last time he loved. He's not even close to finished.


End file.
